Bored Witches Often Wonder
by sCosplayChameleon
Summary: Left in camp with nothing to do, Morrigan decides to stir something up. However, she may have unintentionally awakened something in herself in the process.


**This is a one shot at the moment but as with most things I write, I will most likely come back and add to it ;D Enjoy and feel free to check out my DA2 FanFics!**

* * *

Sitting alone in camp, as I generally do, brought unusual boredom this particular afternoon. The more competent warden had gone somewhere with Leliana, Ogren, and Wynne. I hadn't bothered to ask where they were going, I didn't care. Now however, I find myself almost wishing they were back. Over the course of these few months I've grown nearly fond of our 'leader.' _Boredom suits no one. Not even me. Perhaps I'll see if I can't stir something up._ I rise to my feet and make my way over the fire that the rest of our group camp around.

"Ah! If isn't the wild beauty that is Morrigan!" Zevran exclaims as I approach. "What brings you out of your corner of solitude?"

I roll my eyes. "Contemplating turning into a spider and eating you."

Zevran laughs. "I would gladly allow you to devour me at any moment. Possibly right now? In my tent?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I tell him blandly.

"You see, I don't have to. Men and women tend to flatter me wherever I go." He grins suavely.

My eyes drift around camp, and I stop listening to whatever it is Zevran is saying now. I spot Alistair petting the dog that, for some unknown reason, travels with us. _Much better._ Without so much as another glance at the still talking elf, I stride over to Alistair.

He looks at me and straightens up, his eyebrows furrowing. "What do you want? Come to tell me how useless I am?"

 _Not far off._ I chuckle darkly. "Oh no. You aren't useless at all."

"I'm not? I mean, no. No, I'm not. It's good that you finally figured that out." Alistair says, as seriously as he can say anything.

"Of course you aren't. If we didn't have you here, we'd have to buy toys for this stupid dog. Although… now that I think about it, it might actually cost more to feed you. Never mind, I was mistaken; we actually don't need you." I put my hands on my hips and cut my eyes at him.

Alistair's face reddens with frustration. "I don't eat that much! And I do things. Just the other day I… Well, you weren't there, but I saved us all in a huge battle. Stop looking at me like that! I did! And besides that, this dog is not stupid."

The Mabari looks up at him and barks happily.

Leering down at the beast, I shoo it away. "Go on, I can't talk to two idiots at once." The dog whines and runs over to Zevran.

"What'd you do that for? You're mean." Alistair crosses his arms.

"Thank you." I smile intimidatingly. _To think, this man was considered for the throne._ "Stop sticking up for it. That mongrel is disgusting and doesn't know the difference between you and my staff."

He huffs. "He does too. He knows lots of things. I've taught him to sit and roll over."

 _I have an idea…_ "Even nugs are born with that knowledge. If you told it to leave and that we never wanted to see it again, it would stay here. Alistair, it's stupid." I smirk slightly.

"That isn't true!" He holds his hands up emphatically.

"Alright then, prove it." I step backwards and gesture at the animal.

Alistair starts walking across camp to where the Mabari sits next to Zevran. He tosses over his shoulder, "I will. And when you're wrong, you need to stop bullying people."

 _That, is not going to happen. I'll just be glad to be rid of that beast. I'm tired of it dropping slobber covered items in my unmentionables._ I watch as Alistair closes the final distance between him and dog. _Oh dear… If that creature runs away, I'm going to have to listen to Alistair cry about it. All night. Incessantly. Possibly for days._ I growl, roll my eyes, and flit over to them. "Halt!"

Alistair looks over at me and crosses his arm huffily. "What is it now? I was about to show you how wrong you are."

"And 'twas I who was about to have to listen to you wail about it." I look down my nose at him, despite his height advantage. Alistair is large and well built; if it wasn't for his having the personality of a sensitive adolescent, it is possible that I could have found some appeal in him.

Zevran begins to laugh, and I rake him with an icy glare. He leans in close to the two of us, offering his knife by the hilt. "Take this, and cut the façade. Just do each other already. The tension is choking the rest of us! My Warden says to me, 'Zevran? In all of your many, many, years of experience, have you ever seen something such as that not turn sexual?' and you know what I say? I say, 'Only once, and that is because I killed them both first.'" The elf's laughter intensifies, and he almost falls off his seat.

Alistair's face reddens, and he gives an exaggerated frown. "Why do you always feel the need to say horrible things like that?"

I cluck my tongue disapprovingly and begin to walk back towards my side of the camp. I throw over my shoulder, "You would be so lucky." I try not to think about what Zevran said or the potential truth of his words. Still, the lingering thought remains: _If we do not find another viable warden… the ritual will be with him._ A shiver runs through my body, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The strange thing is, the feeling is not that of horror per say. It's something else…


End file.
